Scenes from a Marriage
by YanksLuver
Summary: Scenes from the marriage of Robin and Patrick. Thhough the years...from the mundane to the milestones.


**Title**: Scenes from a Marriage  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Drama/Humor  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Nothing really.  
**Summary**: Scenes from the marriage of Robin and Patrick. From the mundane to the milestones.

**Notes**: Thanks for the great feedback on "Sweet Temptation." I'm so glad you're enjoying it. The next part will be out in a day or two. I'm just tinkering. Anyway, this is a really different story. I wanted to do some glimpses into what Robin and Patrick's life would be like together. It's scenes from their marriage. It moves very fast and spans years, taking us from the mundane to the milestones. Get ready for a roller coaster ride of emotions. Also, each section begins with part of traditional wedding vows. I had to change the order a bit for storyline purposes and some of them are used more figuratively than literally. So, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought!  
-Steph

**--- Scenes from a Marriage: Part 1/1 ---**

_To Have and To Hold From This Day Forward..._

Robin leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, the soft light framing her figure. She was wearing a white silk negligee that showed off her curves in just the right places. A short matching robe hung over her shoulders. She smiled at her new husband, who was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard, watching her with hungry eyes.

She slowly walked forward, stopping at the foot of the bed. He looked at her, his eyes already half-lidded with desire. Never breaking contact with his gaze, she brought her hand up and slid the robe down her left shoulder. She did the same with the other side, allowing the slinky fabric to fall to the ground. She then brought her legs up and began to slowly crawl toward him, like a lioness stalking her prey.

He bit at his bottom lip, as she straddled his legs and settled into his lap.

She smiled down at him. "We've come a long way, baby."

He grinned, as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "Who would have thought a year ago when you were you calling me a horndog that we'd end up here?"

"Well, back then, you were a horndog."

"And now?"

"Now you're _my_ horndog," she said with a soft laugh.

Patrick grinned. His smile faded as she lowered her head down to him, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

"I love you," she breathed against his lips.

"I love you, too," he whispered, as his mouth moved to the soft skin of her throat.

And so began their marriage.

---

_For Better..._

"You are such a cheater," Robin said, as she took a sip of wine and shook her head.

Patrick's brow furrowed. "What? That is a perfectly legal word," he replied, as he gestured to the Scrabble board.

"You added 'licious' to my 'booty'."

He grinned. "They added it to the Webster's Dictionary a long time ago. Besides, I'm still laughing at the fact that you used 'booty'."

"It means the spoils of war, Patrick." She paused.

"Sure it does." He paused and then added, "You're just upset because it's a triple word score and now you're losing."

Robin smiled. "I've got plenty of time to catch up," she said, as she put a word down and took some tiles.

"There are only three tiles left."

"But by my count you still have a Z, X and a V. Let's see you make a word out of those letters."

Patrick grinned and leaned over the table, his lips closing in on hers. "Actually, I was thinking we could play a new game. Something a little more...entertaining."

She smiled into his lips, as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He then pulled back.

She eyed him and held out her hand. "All right, let's go."

He shrugged, sat down, and nodded to the board. "We should really finish our game first."

"You aren't seriously turning down sex for Scrabble."

"You know me and competition."

Robin eyed him for a moment, before looking down at her tiles. Her eyes widened and she shook her head at him. "You replaced my N with your Z! You distracted me with that kiss and promises of sex!"

"I've always been very good at distracting you."

"You're a cheater!"

"You know, you'd think after over two years of marriage and many games of Scrabble, you wouldn't still fall for that. But, alas, you always do." He smiled in satisfaction, as he put the word 'vixen' down. "Double word score. If it makes you feel any better, that word was in your honor."

Robin's eyes widened. She picked up the dictionary and read him the definition of 'vixen'.

"An ill-tempered, shrewish or malicious woman." She paused and smiled, "You're so sweet. I've never loved you more."

He raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, harsher than I realized. Kind of weird to name a reindeer that, huh?"

Robin rolled her eyes good-naturedly, then stood up and began to walk away. Patrick's arm darted out and gently coiled around her waist. He pulled her onto his lap.

He smiled at her, his dimples in full effect. "Hey, if I can be your horndog, you can be my vixen."

Robin smiled and lowered her lips down to his.

---

_For Worse..._

"You won't even let me explain!" Patrick yelled, as he ran a hand down his face in frustration.

Robin's eyes flared. "What is there to explain, Patrick? I saw you two kissing. Are you going to try to tell me it wasn't what it looked like? What was it then? You were giving her mouth-to-mouth?

"No. Look, yes, we were kissing, but...she kissed me."

"Yeah and you really fought her off."

"She caught me by surprise. Rachel and I hadn't seen each other since college. She just came up to me, we hugged, and then she kissed me. It didn't mean anything."

Robin wiped at a tear strolling down her cheek, as she sat down on their bed. "I don't know why I'm surprised. I knew who you were before I married you and I did it anyway. I was so in love with you I couldn't see straight. I guess I thought you would change. But here we are four years later and nothing's changed."

He stood over her and looked down, his voice tinged with hurt. "That's not fair and you know it. I've been completely faithful to you since the moment we decided to start a serious relationship. You changed everything, Robin. I thought you knew that by now."

"I only saw what I wanted to see."

"That's not true," he whispered. "You need to trust me, Robin. You have to believe I love you and want only you. We're not going to make it unless you do."

"I can't do this anymore tonight. I'm too tired." Robin said with a heavy sigh, as she wiped at her red, raw eyes with the back of her hand.

She then stood up, walked to the bed, and lay down under the covers.

"Goodnight, Patrick," she said softly, then turned off the light.

He stood there, realizing they were going to bed angry for the first time in their marriage.

----

_In Sickness..._

"We're going to make it through this," he said, as he squeezed her hand in his.

Robin lay back in her hospital bed and stared out the window. "I was susceptible to encephalitis because I had it before and because of my weakened immune system. I don't know, Patrick. I was lucky the first time. Maybe that kind of luck only comes around once."

"It's not like it was all of those years ago. We understand this strain of encephalitis better than we did the other one. We know how to control it. You're going to be fine."

She covered his hand with hers and smiled. "You don't know that. We're doctors, Patrick. We both know there are no guarantees."

He rubbed at his face, as he blinked back tears. "Did you know that eight years ago in this very room is when I realized I was falling in love with you?"

Robin's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think I really admitted it to myself then, but looking back, that's when it happened. I was so scared of losing you. I had never felt so helpless in my life."

"You saved my life, Patrick. I'll always be grateful to you for that. That's when I started looking at you with new eyes. I saw the first real glimpses of the man I came to love. The truth is, in spite of you and your antics, I think I had already fallen pretty hard."

He grinned and then pulled something out from behind his back. Her mouth dropped open in shocked delight.

"Actually, I think you only wanted me for my ice cream," he said, as he handed her the Fudge Mocha ice cream bar.

She ripped into the package and took a bite, speaking through a mouthful. "You may be right."

He slipped his hand into her free one and watched as she ate the ice cream.

---

_In Health...  
_

Dr. Meadows smiled at Robin and Patrick. "We've got good news. As we hoped, the virus you had last year produced no lasting effects on your ovaries. Your t-cell count is up and your virus detection levels are at an all-time low."

Robin smiled and Patrick licked at his lips. "Does this mean-..."

"You can start trying to get pregnant? Yes," she replied.

Patrick smiled and placed a kiss on Robin's forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut and allowed his lips to linger on her soft skin.

"On your way out, set up an appointment for next week and we'll start discussing the steps for artificial insemination."

"Thank you, Dr. Meadows," Robin said.

"I'll see you next week," Dr. Meadows said, before exiting the room.

Robin lowered her eyes, as a tear slipped down her cheek. Patrick caught it with his thumb. "Happy tears, right?"

Robin tried to manage a weak smile, but couldn't quite pull it off. "Patrick, the risks involved for the baby...I just-..."

"We've discussed this, Robin. With the right measures and precautions, the risks are minimal."

"Are we being selfish? Bringing a baby into this world knowing that it could be born with this terrible disease?"

"We're not being selfish. We just love each other and we want to share that love with a child."

"But we could use a surrogate and then-..."

Patrick placed his thumb on her chin and tilted her head so she would look at him. "You remember what you told me before we got married when we discussed having children?" She nodded, but didn't say a word. "You told me that you had dreamt of having a baby since you were a little girl. You imagined what it would feel like to have the baby growing inside of you, feel it kick, see its heartbeat. Robin, I want you to have that and I want to share it with you. Yes, there are risks, but we wouldn't be sitting here right now if we didn't take a few chances. We took a chance on each other and that turned out pretty well, don't you think?"

Robin smiled, as she placed her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, it did."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

---

_For Richer..._

Patrick squeezed Robin's hand in his. "Come on, you can do it, baby. Just a few more pushes."

Robin had been in labor for nearly twenty-four hours and she didn't know how much more she could take.

She glared up at him, her jaw clenched and sweat glistening on her forehead. "I will never sleep with you again, even if you're the last man on earth."

He grinned. "Wow, brings back memories. Nostalgia. Gotta love it. Of course, you'll remember how well that worked out."

"I mean it this time," she said through gritted teeth.

He tilted his head. "Why are you angry with me anyway? We didn't have sex to get pregnant. You were artificially inseminated."

"I don't care! This kid if half yours and, boy, can I tell. It's stubborn and just trying to annoy me!"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually accusing our unborn child of purposely delaying being born just to bug you? Wow, I think I like this kid already."

Robin squeezed his hand so hard she brought him to his knees.

"Ow!" he screamed and managed to tear his hand away. "Watch it! I've got a career to think about!"

Robin threw daggers at him, then looked at Epiphany. She'd requested Epiphany even though she didn't work Maternity. Her presence brought her comfort for some reason.

"He didn't just mention his precious career when I am trying to push his child out, did he? Even he isn't that stupid, is he?"

Epiphany cocked her head and said, "Oh, yes, he is." Then she raised her hand up and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Patrick said, his hand flying to the back of his head. He looked back down at Robin. "Is _that_ why you wanted her here!"

"Yesssssssssssss!" Robin screamed, as pain ripped through her body.

Patrick moved to her side, taking her hand in his. He moved the hair plastered to her forehead aside and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry. You can do this. You're the strongest woman I've ever met, Robin. I'm so proud of you."

"One more push, Robin," Dr. Meadows said.

Robin gave one more hard push and then lay back, exhausted. A piercing cry filled the room, which had fallen completely silent. Dr. Meadows held the baby up and looked at the new parents.

"Congratulations. You have a daughter."

Patrick stared at the baby with wide eyes, then looked down at his wife. Tears were streaming down her face. He kissed her lips softly. "You did it. We have a daughter. I love you so much."

Robin brought her hand up and cupped his face. "I love you, too. I want to hold our daughter."

They cleaned the baby up and would check it more thoroughly once the proud parents got a chance to hold her. They all prayed that, in time, they would learn that they had a healthy baby girl.

Dr. Meadows placed the baby in Robin's arms. Robin smiled down at their daughter and kissed her forehead. "Welcome to the world, Mattie Anna Scorpio-Drake. We've been waiting a long time for you."

Patrick couldn't believe it. Two years after they had begun trying and after many setbacks, they had their little miracle. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of them together, the two most important ladies in his life. In that moment, he truly understood what people meant when they talked about the riches in life.

---

_For Poorer..._

"Noah Drake was a brilliant and respected neurosurgeon. He helped save countless lives and he will surely be remembered for that. But I will remember him for the man he was. Growing up, my father was my hero, my idol. I wanted to grow up to be just like him. Then my mother died and it nearly destroyed him. For a long time, I didn't want anything to do with him. I was ashamed of the man he'd become. But, in time, he recovered. He rebuilt his life and his career. And I was never more proud to call him father. He was loving and compassionate, but firm when he knew I needed some sense knocked into me." He said with a chuckle.

Patrick looked at Robin and Mattie. "I have him to thank for the beautiful family and wonderful life I am so lucky to have. More than fifteen years ago, he made me see what had been right in front of me all along. He said and I quote, 'Stop being a moron and tell that woman you love her before she figures out you're not worth all the trouble.'" Robin laughed, as she wiped a tear away. "He told me the truth and he brought be back down to earth when I needed it. Today, my world's a poorer place for he is no longer in it. I miss you, Dad, and I will always love you.

Patrick walked down the few steps and sat down next to Robin. She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on his fingers. Mattie smiled at her father and then stood up. She walked over to a large picture of Noah and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Grandpa," she whispered.

She then walked up to the casket and placed a single white rose on top. Patrick watched her, wishing that they had had more than five years to spend together. Noah had lived for many years with Patrick's liver. In the end, it was his heart that gave out. Patrick knew that a piece of his heart had died with his mother all of those years ago. At least now, they were together again.

The priest finished the ceremony and then invited everyone back to Robin and Patrick's place. The people filed out, leaving just Patrick, Robin, and Mattie.

Robin brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. "He loved you so much. You have no idea how proud he was of you."

Patrick nodded. "I do. Even when he didn't tell me, I could see it in his eyes." He paused and then looked down at her, saying softly, "Thank you."

Robin's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"For helping me save his life all of those years ago. For giving me that time with him. For not letting me give up on him."

Robin smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I did it because I loved you, even then."

Patrick placed a soft kiss on her lips, before looking down at their daughter.

"Come on, Mattie, let's go home," he said, as he looked at his father's picture one last time and then exited the church.

---

_To Love..._

Patrick was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. Robin stood over him, waiting for him to look up. When he failed to acknowledge her, she pulled the newspaper from his grip.

He looked up at her curiously. "Can I help you?"

She held up an empty roll of toilet paper in one hand and a full roll in the other. "I love you, but every time you don't replace the toilet paper roll, I want to strangle you and bury your body in the backyard."

Patrick's eyes widened. "So this is your way of asking nicely then?"

"Why do I have to ask? Patrick, it's a simple task. We've been married over twenty years and I think you've replaced only two rolls in all that time."

"You want the truth? It's my way of protesting your stupid rule of having the paper fall behind the roll, instead of in front."

"But it's better that way," she stated.

"In your opinion. I've never said anything, but it bugs me every single day."

Robin smiled down at him, noticing the flecks of gray starting to crop up in his dark hair. He was still just as handsome as the day she'd first laid eyes on him. And he could still drive her crazy in more ways than one.

"Anything else bug you that you've never bothered to mention?" she asked.

He grinned. "Now that you mention it, I hate how you'll leave two drops of orange juice in the carton."

"Oh yeah, well, I hate how you'll just endlessly flip through the television channels to find something to watch during commercials."

Patrick smiled and gently grabbed her wrists, pulling her onto his lap. She straddled his legs and looked down at him. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek. She was still just as beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her. And she could still drive him crazy in more ways that one.

He spoke softly, "You know what?"

"What?" she asked, his breath tickling her lips.

"I love you because of all those things, not in spite of them. I may hate them in the moment, but I love that they're a part of who you are. It keeps life interesting."

Robin smiled and Patrick waited for her to say something equally as sweet about him.

"Well?" he finally asked.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say something like that to me?"

She grinned. "Nope, I hate all of those things and love you in spite of them."

Patrick shook his head and chuckled. He then brought his lips to hers.

"Ugh! Get a room," Mattie said, as she entered the living room.

Robin and Patrick laughed and pulled apart. Robin climbed off Patrick's lap.

Patrick smiled. "I always forget she lives here."

"Nice, Dad," Mattie said with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, her brown hair flying from side to side.

Robin simply smiled and settled in next to her husband, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

---

_To Cherish..._

Mattie stood up and took a deep breath, as she looked out into the sea of faces. She found her parents and they smiled at her, calming her nerves considerably.

"I stand here today to honor the love my parents have shared for thirty years. Thirty years of marriage. I can't imagine doing anything for that long," she said with a chuckle, which her parents and their guests shared. "To look at my parents, you never would have guessed that they would make it. They are so different. Anyone who knows my dad, knows he's arrogant and egotistical. And anyone who knows my mom, knows she's practical and a control-freak. On the surface, they seem like a match made in hell. But they're not. They're a match made in heaven. Sure, they bicker, but they also complement each other. They balance each other out. When they look at one another or touch, you can see how much they love each other. I can only hope that I find someone to love me the way they love each other. Plus, no one can ever say they haven't kept things interesting!" she said with a laugh, as tears appeared in her eyes.

Robin and Patrick exchanged a warm look, as she went on. "You know, for years I've been trying to find out how my parents first met...the moment they first laid eyes on each other. I've asked them countless times, but they've refused to tell me. They also apparently swore the entire population of Port Charles to secrecy because I've never been able to get a soul to tell me. That is, until yesterday. I finally got dad to spill."

Robin looked at him with wide eyes. "You didn't!"

He smiled and waggled his eyebrows. Robin covered her face with her hands.

Mattie went on, "I sat him down and I said, 'Dad, tell me how you first met mom. I'm dying to know.' After a few long moments, a little more begging, and four chocolate chip cookies, he finally gave in. He smiled at me and said, 'It's not important how we met. What's important is what happened in that moment. There are moments in life that will change you forever, either for better or for worse. The moment I laid eyes on your mother I knew, in my gut, she would change my life forever...and I knew it would be for the better.' I asked him if she felt the same and he said I'd have to ask her. So, Mom, how about it?"

Robin already had tears in her eyes from what Patrick had told Mattie and now her cheeks filled with red. Patrick smiled down at her. "Yeah, Mom, how about it?"

Robin took a deep breath and stood up. She focused her eyes on Patrick as she spoke. "The moment I laid eyes on this man I knew, in my gut, he would change my life forever...and for the better. There was something in his eyes, something in his smile. I just knew. Things were pretty rocky there for a while, but we found our way to each other and I thank God everyday that we did. He helped me remember what it felt like to be spontaneous and taught me how to love again. We've had our ups and downs, but there's not another person in this world I would have wanted to face them with. Thank you for thirty wonderful, interesting years. I love you."

Robin took a few steps forward and Patrick stood, pulling her into his arms. He brought his lips down to hers, as their guests clapped.

Mattie cleared her throat and her parents pulled apart, giving their attention back to their daughter. "Don't think this ends my quest to solve the mystery of how you first met though. Some way, somehow, I will find out."

Patrick and Robin laughed and shook their heads.

---

_Until Death Do Us Part..._

Patrick brought the cold washcloth up to Robin's forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and managed a weak smile.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he replied, his throat constricting with emotion.

She brought her hand up and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her touch, her warmth.

"You need to let me go," she whispered.

He shook his head, as he squeezed his eyes shut, the tears stinging his eyelids.

"I can't," he whispered.

"Yes, you can. Patrick, it's time."

Three months ago, she'd fallen ill with pneumonia and her immune system just couldn't recover this time.

Patrick looked at the woman he had called his wife for over forty-two years. How could he be losing her? This is what he had feared all of those years ago. This is why he had pushed her away. He'd seen what losing his mother had done to his father and he didn't want to feel that same pain.

Yet, here he was, about to say good-bye to her. Even knowing the pain that was ahead of him and fearing what it would do to him, he still didn't regret taking that risk all of those years ago. He didn't regret a moment they had spent together...good, bad, or otherwise.

He swallowed hard. "I don't know how to say good-bye to you."

"Then don't. We'll find each other again, just like we found each other all those years ago."

He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. "You know how much I love you, right? I know I don't say it enough-..."

She smiled, her eyes meeting his. "I know. I've always known. I see it in your eyes when you look at me, I feel it in your touch. I never needed words."

Patrick dropped his head. "How am I supposed to do this? I don't even remember what it was like not having you in my life. All I know is I didn't really start living until I met you. You taught me how to love when I never thought it was in the cards for me."

Robin squeezed his hand. "I'll never really leave you, Patrick. You'll see me in the amazing family we created together...in our daughter and our three beautiful grandchildren."

Patrick took a deep breath and then brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, against his lips.

Then she closed her eyes. Patrick felt her hand go limp in his. Tears streamed down his face and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He brought his lips to her forehead and placed a soft kiss on her skin. Then he sank down into the chair and dropped his head.

"Dad?" Mattie said from her spot at the doorway, her voice tiny and soft.

He raised his head and wiped at his face. "She's gone."

Mattie covered her mouth and came to stand by her mother's bedside. She ran her fingers through her soft hair, then placed her hand on her father's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head, saying softly, "I never deserved her."

Mattie shook her head. "You know that's not true. She loved you, Dad. You were all she ever wanted."

"I can't do this, Mattie. I don't know how to do this without her," he said.

"You're not without her. She's here. She'll always be here." She paused, her heart breaking at the sight of her father, usually so strong, now broken.

She hesitated for a moment. "Mom gave me something to give to you."

He looked up at her, curiosity shining through the pain. Mattie reached into her purse and pulled out a tape recorder. She handed it to him.

"She told me once that you loved the sound of her voice. She said you would never admit it to anyone, not even her. But she knew. She knew because whenever you were apart, you would call her for no reason at all. You'd call just to hear her voice. So, she made this for you."

Mattie squeezed his shoulder one last time, before exiting the room.

Patrick stared at the recorder for what seemed like hours, before finally hitting play. He closed his eyes and let her voice fill the silence around him. He let it surround him and warm the parts that were now cold without her.

"Hi, baby. I love you."

**-----------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what thought! -Steph


End file.
